Windsor
by ZofiaChaya
Summary: This Fanfic is set in the DaltonVerse and is loosely based off Dalton by CP Coulter.
1. Pilot

**Authors Note: This is set in DaltonVerse. Based off Dalton by CP Coulter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. I wish I did though.**

It was a cold, windy, and rainy day in Westerville, Ohio. The droplets of rain pounding against the windows of the boarding house, Windsor. The trees in the courtyard looked as though they were about to be ripped out of the ground.

Inside of the boarding house Windsor, the fireplace was roaring and exerting enormous amounts of heat to warm up all 5 levels of the place. The heaters in all the rooms were all blasted except for one, Blaine's. Blaine didn't need the heat on due to the fact that he was cuddling with Kurt under his extremely soft and warm comforter. They were cuddling there for about 2 hours, just trying to keep warm. They would have kept on cuddling except as soon as they heard a smashing sound coming from downstairs; they decided to get up to see what happened.

"Probably the twins on one of their weekly Nerf wars" assumed Kurt.

"I was just about to say that" exclaimed Blaine, looking at Kurt with eyes that had adorableness written all over them.

"Well, let's go check it out"

As soon as they poked their heads out of the door to see if the coast was clear, they heard Wes scream to David " _**I SWEAR TO GOD, IF THE TWINS DON'T STOP INCLUDING EVERYONE IN THEIR STUPID-ASS NERF WARS, I WILL TAKE THEIR GUNS AND THROW THEM ONTO THE GROUND THAT THEY SMASH INTO A MILLION PIECES!"**_

" **HA! LIKE THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!**"

" Sounds like Wes had his coffee this morning" Blaine said sarcastically " Let's go help them"

But before Kurt could pull Blaine back in the room, the twins had shot Blaine right square in the head. He pulled it off, all the while laughing as he was usually fairly good at dodging Nerf bullets.

" Maybe we should go out there prepared first," explained Kurt, " I don't want it ending up like last time". The two boys shuddered at the memory of trying to peel off the super-glue covered Nerf bullets from each other. Blaine shuffled through his room looking for his stash of Nerf guns and bullets. After pleading Kurt to help him look for them, and Kurt refusing to because he didn't want to wrinkle his Hermés sweater, Blaine running over to Kurt to explain that if he helps, he'll buy him as many sweaters as he wants along with many kisses, they finally found the stash and prepared for the worst.

When the two boys stepped out of Blaine's room, they were right smack in the middle of the twins and Wesley chasing after each other and dodging bullets with such precision that someone could have been filming an action movie for Media Class. Kurt plunked himself right in between the three and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"_** ALRIGHT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! YOU TWO!"**_Kurt pointed to the twins, "_** BOTH OF YOU GO DOWNSTAIRS TO THE COMMON ROOM NOW BEFORE I CARRY YOU BOTH DOWN THERE AND THROW YOU ONTO THE COUCHES!"**_Wesley giggled as the twins made their way down the staircase but then shut up right away from the glare that Kurt was giving him, "_** DON'T THINK YOU'RE OFF THE HOOK EITHER WES! I HEARD YOU SCREAM EARLIER, NOW I WANT YOU TO GO TO YOUR ROOM AND BLAINE WILL GET YOU SOME COFFEE. MARCH!"**_

The house was completely silent for a good hour or so, the only thing you could hear was the rain hitting the windows getting more aggressive as the time went by. After Kurt screamed at Wes and the twins, Blaine calmed him down and put on his broadway classics CD for Kurt. While Kurt was singing along to Evita, Blaine went downstairs and made Wes that cup of coffee that Kurt said he would make. When he went downstairs, he saw the twins sitting on the couch whispering. As soon as Blaine came into their view, they stopped. Blaine didn't notice this or thought anything suspicious of the sort because they were always whispering and making plans to destroy or mildly harm something or someone. As he slipped into the kitchen and waited for the coffee to be done. He heard one of the twins whisper something about Kurt and himself. _Oh God, I hope they aren't planning to lock me and Kurt in a room together or something like that. Well, that wouldn't be **too** bad I guess. _He snapped out his trance when Dwight came into the kitchen looking for something and muttering under his breath about evil spirits in the attic. Nothing out of the ordinary. When the coffee was done, Blaine opened the cupboard and grabbed Wes' favourite mug, the one that said 'Troy and Abed In The Morning'. When Blaine left the kitchen, the twins were gone from the common room and it was eerily quiet in the house. _Not a good combination, _thought Blaine.

When he knocked on Wesley's door, he heard a muffled "come in". When he walked in, he was shocked. Usually Wes and David's room was really clean, except for the occasional Textbook or essay lying on the coffee table. The room was an absolute pig-sty. There were papers everywhere, food on the beds, and something oozing from the ceiling.

"What happened in here?" wondered Blaine, "Your room has NEVER been this dirty!"

" You want to know what happened?" David exclaimed from behind Blaine almost making him spill the coffee that he had yet to put down, " Tabitha, that's what happened."

" Wait, I thought you and Tabitha broke up?" Blaine asked Wes, very confused.

" Well yes, but he's been sulking over her in here, not bothering to clean anything up" explained David, " Whenever I do, I bring the garbage down and when I come back up, there's already another mess in here. He's only been sulking in here, tries to hide it from everybody else." David was truly concerned about Wes, they were best friends. Blaine has never seen Wes like this, ever but he hasn't known him as long as David.

" Hey man, you can tell us anything" Blaine tried, " We really will try to help"

" Thanks, but I'm good keeping just my room-I mean our-a pig-sty. If I tell you guys everything, the entire house will become so messy, that Kurt would keep himself confined in his room. NOT JOKING"

After that, Blaine put the coffee down and left, trying not to step on the bag of Salt n' Vinegar Chips lying on the ground. When he left the room, Blaine could hear Kurt singing magnificently along to his broadway cd. When he opened the door to his own room, Kurt was facing the other way so he didn't noticed Blaine come in. As soon as Kurt finished singing Blaine ran up behind him and gave him a huge hug. Kurt was surprised and jumped a little, but when he realized it was Blaine, he calmed down.

" You're amazing you know that right?" praised Blaine.

" Yes," Kurt replied cheekily, " but don't let me take all the credit, you can play the guitar and the piano. That has got to count for something-"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine kissing him so passionately that he almost fell backwards into the stereo. When Blaine managed to pull himself away for a second, even though he didn't want to, he pulled Kurt onto the bed and they snuggled until they fell asleep. Hands and legs intertwined, and their noses touching just slightly. The twins, Wes, David were all aww-ing at this when Reed popped up and shut the door to let them have their privacy. Reed the sent them away to their own rooms.


	2. Frozen

**A/N-**** The first 2 parts of this chapter are in Kurt's point of view.**

I woke up the next morning very tired. I forgot where I was until I looked around. I fell asleep in Blaine's room, with Blaine, he was facing away from me.

The last thing I remembered was watching Mulan and singing along with Blaine. When we got about half way through the song, Wes, David, the twins, and Reed burst into the room also singing. They all plunked themselves down, and ended up watching the rest of the movie with us. When it finished, Blaine and I had to wake up Reed and kick everybody out. I was too tired to go to my room, so I stayed with Blaine.

" Hey Blaine," I whispered, " are you up?"

" Yeah," Blaine replied groggily, " I've been up for about 10 minutes"

" Do you want to go downstairs to the kitchen and get some coffee?"

" Sure, as long as you give me a kiss first"

I sat up and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he then turned his head quickly and I ended up kissing him full on. I was caught a bit off guard, but returned the kiss with lots of passion. We ended up going downstairs about 10 minutes later.

When we slipped into the kitchen, holding hands, Wes and David were already in there talking about something but shut up right when we walked in. _Weird. _

" Hey, have you guys ever heard of NO PDA?" David said sarcastically.

" Well since you said that," I replied cheekily, " No, I haven't"

After I blurted that out, and before David could get another word in, I grabbed Blaine's face towards mine and kissed him very off guard. David and Wes gasped so extravagantly that they almost starting choking on the toast they were eating. After I let go of Blaine, he looked kind of dizzy and baffled. He wasn't used to me being so outgoing.

" So what are you two lovebirds doing down here so early?" Wes asked.

" It's not that early," I replied very sassily, " it's only 8:30, and we came down to get some coffee because unless you want me to be very grumpy or want me to yell like I did when I first met Tabitha, then you should let me have my coffee" All the boys shivered at the funny but horrible memory.

Blaine all the while was getting the coffee ready. When it was ready, he went to the cupboard to get our favorite cups, mine was the one with all the Broadway show posters in a collage on it and Blaine's favourite was one that said " I Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts" in red and gold sparkly letters.

As he poured the coffee, I found myself in a trance and not paying attention to Wes or David who went back to their conversation because they noticed both Blaine and I in trances, obviously not listening. When I snapped back, the changed what they were talking about to the Warblers. Blaine handed me my cup and we walked out and went back to his room to get dressed for school.

* * *

I walked out of French very proudly with my quiz that I got a 100% on, and headed towards the cafeteria. On the way, I saw Dwight and Reed talking to each other, very secretly I might add.

_This is weird. Everyone whispering, but when me or Blaine walk into the room or get near them, they stop. All the boys gossip and whisper just as much as girls, but this time everyone was being more secretive. I have got a bad feeling about this._

I tried to push the thought out of my head as I headed towards the cafeteria, moving away from Dwight and Reed. When I looked back, they were gone, as if they had never been there. _Maybe I'm just imagining things._

Then my phone rang- someone was calling me, usually they text. I looked down to see a blocked caller ID. I had to answer it, what if it was Mercedes calling from somewhere because she was lost and needed help. What if it was Carole calling from the hospital to let Kurt in on something that happened to his dad. So he casually answered the phone-

"Hello?" I answered, "Who is this?"

"Hello Kurt," the deep familiar voice replied, "Just by my voice I'm pretty sure you know who I am"

* * *

Blaine was running towards Kurt as fast as he could when he saw he's fear-struck face. When he reached Kurt, he tore the phone away from him and pressed end called. Blaine was trying to get Kurt to move or even blink, but nothing was working. Blaine then sent out a mass text to all the Windsor boys:

_Guys, Kurt isn't moving or blinking. When I came up to him he was like that with his phone to his ear. COME QUICKLY, we are by the cafeteria. -B_

Immediately, Blaine got about 7 texts.

_What? Why? Ah, just tell me when I get there. -Wes_

_Have you tried kissing him? Just a suggestion;) Be there in 2. -Reed_

**No, I never thought of that before Reed, **

_DUDE, ok. be there soon. in like 10 minutes. -David_

_What? Has a Demon possessed him maybe? what about a poltergeist maybe surrounding him? I'll be there in like 2 minutes.-Dwight_

_Chill man, Take a deep breath and calm down. Be there in 3. -Charlie_

_Try pushing him! or pulling, whatever works. -Evan_

_Slap him! He should definitely snap out of it after that! -Ethan_

Blaine just sighed, **when will these guys learn, you can't just slap Kurt. **

* * *

About 20 feet away Dwight and Reed were running as fast as they could towards Kurt and Blaine. _Thank goodness we were fairly close, _thought Reed.

When they got to where Blaine and Kurt were, both Dwight and Reed were shocked. Kurt literally was **not **moving.

"He hasn't batted a eye since I saw him," Blaine said, "I don't know what wrong, but I think I have a suspicion."

The twins then came running up to them with the most mischievous smiles they've ever had.

" Woah, what happened? Did he run into Frozone?" Evan cracked.

" Or maybe Mr. Freeze!" Ethan continued.

3 pairs of eyes were now staring at them with a look that just said "really? Now is not the time!".

"WOW, just trying to diffuse the tension!" Evan exclaimed.

* * *

From 100 feet away, a person was overlooking the whole scene. They thought they saw the one called Dwight at them but decided it was nothing. As the person sulked away into the shadows, they pressed end call on their phone.


	3. Rooftop

**A/N- Thank you everyone for many views! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don not own Glee. I wish I did though, if I did, I would put a lot of Klaine scenes in.**

* * *

The morning after Kurt froze like a popsicle, everyone was wondering what Blaine had his suspicions about. Well, really only Dwight and Reed. Blaine only told Dwight and Reed that he might have a clue about why Kurt froze, but Blaine didn't mention it to the others.

When Blaine, Reed, Dwight, the twins, Wes, David, and Charlie got Kurt to unfreeze after shouting "HEY LOOK! THERE'S AN INCREDIBLY EXPENSIVE BURBERRY COAT AND BAG!-Also Blaine has his shirt off", everyone asked why Kurt had all of a sudden froze like that. Kurt didn't even remember the phone call.

Evan added the "Blaine has his shirt off" because he thought it would work. It did. Blaine tried very hard not to laugh, and failed miserably, when Kurt started yelling at Evan for getting his hopes up.

* * *

Kurt still couldn't remember the phone call, but one night when he was hanging out with most of the Warblers in the Warbler's Hall, he got a text from a blocked number. _I'll check it later._ Kurt put his phone away and when he got back into what the guys were talking about, he was very confused.

"What's Gangnam Style?" Kurt asked.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room turned to look at Kurt.

"How do you not know what Gangnam Style is?" Blaine said, very shocked.

"It's only one of the best songs ever!" Evan exclaimed.

"It's super catchy, and well, just listen" Wes pulled out his iPod and put it in the iPod dock nearby. The faded thumping beat at the beginning filled the room. When the lyrics started, all the boys yelled "Oppa Gangnam Style!" which scared Kurt so bad that he nearly jumped a foot off the couch he was sitting on.

As the beat went on, Kurt actually started to sort of dance to it, but David stopped him and showed him how to do the Gangnam Style dance. When Kurt learned the dance, all the Warblers joined in and it turned into a huge dance fest with people showing off their best dance skills in the loose circle that formed. Wes was dancing up a storm with his amazing breakdancing skills, when Dwight burst through the doors of the Hall.

"LOGAN AND JULIAN GOT INTO A FIGHT IN THE CAFETERIA!" Dwight said basically out of breath, he ran all the way from the cafeteria to the Hall.

"What? Why?" Evan asked, he looked truly worried. The Windsor boys had been getting along better with Stuart and Logan, since him and Julian started dating.

"No one knows, one minute they were whispering to each other being all lovey-dovey and the next Julian stood up from where he was sitting with Logan, screamed at him for a good 5 minutes or so and the stormed out. No one has seen Julian for about 20 minutes, there are people looking all over for him. Anyone seen him?"

"No, we've all been in here for about a half hour, listening to Gangnam Style..." Ethan replied.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with both of them knowing where Julian would be.

"I think I have an an idea of where he might be," Kurt said barely audible, "Have you checked roof?"

Everyone looked at Kurt like he was crazy, but they decided to go check despite Kurt's craziness.

* * *

Sure enough, after finding a way onto the roof, they found Logan sitting in a corner, all balled up. He was crying, not just a couple tears, he was crying so hard that his eyes were red and puffy. He hadn't realized that he wasn't alone, not only that, he was singing as well.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right _

Kurt recognized the song, Total Eclipse Of The Heart. _He's singing from his heart._

_Cause we'll never be wrong together _  
_We can take it to the end of the line _  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time _  
_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark _

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

Kurt could hear the sadness in Julian's voice. It was so raw, yet so beautiful.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart _

_Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart_

When the song ended, Kurt walked up to Julian. This was when Julians finally noticed that people were up there with him. He was embarrassed for a brief moment before getting up off the ground and giving Kurt hug. Kurt was taken off guard by this but hugged him back. As soon as Kurt hugged back, Julian broke down into enormous sobs.

"I...don't know...why...I...flipped out on...Logan," Julian was now trying to talk but was having a hard time finding the breath between sobs, "We were...just talking...about school work...and then...all of a sudden...I was mad...I don't know...why..."

"Shhhhhh, C'mon," Kurt was talking very calmly and leading Julian towards, " Let's just get off this roof, okay?"

Julian nodded.

* * *

When all the boys managed to get Julian off of the roof, some of them stayed with Julian (Including Kurt because Julian wouldn't let him leave) and some of them went to find Logan. Julian was still crying by the time Wes, David, Evan, Ethan and Dwight brought Logan to where Julian was.

Kurt noticed immediately that Logan looked almost exactly like Julian did. Logan had red, puffy eyes and was clinging onto Ethan and Evan. When the two boys locked eyes, their expressions changed immediately. Both of them let go of the boys they were holding onto, and stood/sat up straight. Kurt managed to pull Julian up from the coach they were sitting on in the Hall, and all the boys left except Logan. The two boys had to straighten things out. When shit goes down, especially fights, all the boys get the two involved locked in a room to work things out.

* * *

Logan and Julian were in the Hall for 1 hour exactly before Kurt checked in on them. When Kurt peeked in, the two boys were fast asleep in each others arms. Kurt closed the door as quietly as he could.

"So?" Blaine asked, quite impatient, " Did they make up?"

"In every way" Kurt responded with a big smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N- I will try to put up another chapter on Friday, because Glee is on Thursday's now(Inspiration?). **


	4. Coffee and Marathons

**A/N- Thank you everyone for the views!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. **

The twins woke up with a plan set in their minds. They were up before everyone else, at dawn. Once they got dressed, they snuck out of their room and into the hallway.

"You ready?" Evan asked his identical twin.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Ethan replied.

The two boys snuck down the hallway and into Kurt's room. When they unlocked the door (which took only like 2 seconds), the boys opened the door as quietly as possible. Evan peeked in to make sure both Reed and Kurt were asleep. They were, like always, fast asleep.

Kurt was all curled up in a ball, completely covered with comforters. Then there was Reed. Reed's limbs were sprawled on his bed, with his comforter barely on him from him moving so much.

While Evan was making sure they were asleep, Ethan was downstairs preparing the coffee. Ethan got out a tray to carry the pot of coffee and the Styrofoam cups up the stairs. Just as Ethan was leaving the kitchen, he noticed the front door to the building was wide open._ Weird. Wasn't like that when I came down here. _

Ethan quietly closed the door, and headed upstairs. He the weirdest feeling that he was being watched.

* * *

Kurt woke up at 730. He rolled over onto his back and away from the wall. The sun was shining through the curtains, and Kurt could almost hear the birds chirping outside.

When Kurt sat up and opened his eyes, he let out a huge sigh of exasperation. _Really guys, really? I haven't had an outburst in like 3 months._

There were coffee cups EVERYWHERE. On the windowsill, bedside table, wardrobe. The Styrofoam cups were covering every surface imaginable.

Kurt got off his bed, trying not to knock over the many, many cups. He opened the door and yelled not too loud, but loud enough that the boys down the hall could hear him.

"ENOUGH WITH THE COFFEE CUPS YOU GUYS! IF YOU DON'T STOP, GOD HELP ME I WON"T BAKE ANYMORE COOKIES **AND** I WILL MAKE SURE TO SHOW AS **MUCH **AFFECTION TOWARDS BLAINE AS POSSIBLE!"

Kurt heard confused laughter coming from the twin's room. They were trying to decide whether what Kurt said was scary or funny.

* * *

Later that day, all the Windsor boys were bustling about the house. Wes and David in the kitchen arguing about Tabitha, Reed was running around trying to find some of his paintbrushes, Charlie was making sure that Reed didn't fall into anything, Blaine and Kurt were studying for their Math exam in the common room, and Dwight was running around as well but for a different reason.

The day that Kurt froze like a popsicle, Dwight could feel something changing in the aura of Dalton. He was busy looking for clues, not bothering to go to classes, but still handing in his work via email. Dwight was too busy to go to classes because he never felt a change this big, something was very, very wrong in Dalton, but what? That's what Dwight wanted to know.

* * *

Meanwhile way back in Lima, Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Quinn, Britney and Santana, were all sitting in the glee club room due to an emergency meeting called by Mercedes.

"I haven't heard from Kurt in a couple days," Mercedes began," He usually texts me every other day, but at first I thought that maybe he was just really busy, but he would have told me. I'm really worried."

"Maybe he's too busy with the workload," Tina suggested, "He did mention that he had a **TON** of homework, and you know how he gets when he gets into his homework, or studies a lot."

"Maybe, " Santana spoke, " or maybe he's too busy with his little boyfriend over there."

"What about Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"That's the thing," Mercedes replied, " I haven't heard from him either. Something bad is happening or happened at Dalton and we are going to find out."

* * *

On Friday night, Kurt, Blaine, Reed, Wes, David, the Twins, Charlie, Nick, Jeff, and even Dwight were all crowded in Blaine's room for the Harry Potter Marathon that Blaine and Kurt planned a week ago.

"Did any of you realize," Wed started, "that the number seven is a big number in this whole thing? For example, there are **7 **years of Hogwarts, **7 **players on a quidditch team, and** 7 **floors in Hogwarts."

"Ugh, Wes," Reed complained, "We get it, you know a lot about Harry Potter,"

"Now SHUT UP!" the twin's said at the exact same time, "We're trying to watch a movie here"

"Hey guys," David started, "C'mon, Wes is just excited, and when he gets excited he blurts out random crap. I'll tell him to be quiet every time he starts, okay?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

When the marathon was over, it was about 5 am on Saturday. Everyone except Kurt and Blaine were asleep. Blaine had to tiptoe across everyone to turn off the movie.

"That was so much fun!" Kurt exclaimed in a low whisper, "we should do some other marathons. Ooooooh, maybe Lord Of The Rings! Those are good movies!"

"Yeah maybe" Blaine solemnly replied.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just you haven't responded to my texts recently. I thought you might be slightly avoiding me during the day."

"How can I avoid you? I don't want to leave you."

"But what about the texts?"

"That, I know. I haven't been able to find my phone. Do you think it's in here?"

Kurt started searching around the room, Blaine helping. After half an hour, they couldn't find it so they sat back down. Kurt leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder.

Before Kurt fell asleep, Blaine whispered "I Love You".

"I Love You Too, Blaine."


	5. Trashed

**A/N- Thank you everyone for al the views!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Glee.**

It was a fairly sunny dusk Saturday in Ohio, but not so sunny that it was hot. The weather was perfect. A perfect day for 6 girls to try to sneak into Dalton. The girls of New Directions were sneaking into Dalton to find out what was going on with Kurt. Mercedes hadn't heard from Kurt in 4 days. Then, Kurt wasn't coming home this weekend, so they decided to check it out.

"Santana," Quinn said insistently, "Come on, just climb the wall. You're the only one who can."

"Um, I don't want to ruin my outfit!" Santana shot back, " I just got this dress yesterday!"

"Please Santana?" Britney asked, "For me?"

"Ugh, fine." Santana agreed, "Only for you Brit-Brit"

Once Santana managed to climb the wall without ripping her dress and unlatched the side door from the inside, the 6 girls tried to remember which way to the Windsor house. All of them were standing right next to a fountain, right in the center of Dalton.

"I think it's to the West" Tina guessed.

"Nah, It's to the North!" Rachel confidently said.

"Both of you are wrong," Mercedes exclaimed, "It's to the East! I think I might still have a text from Kurt saying which direction it is."

"I can save you girls all the trouble," the countertenor said from behind them.

The 6 girls all jumped about a foot in the air. Kurt had noticed the feminine figures from his window, and started laughing as he walked out the door.

"But Mercedes, you were right. Windsor is in the East."

"I TOLD YOU RACHEL!" Mercedes shouted.

"Come on girls" Kurt said, "Let's get you inside the house before anyone sees you."

When Kurt had left the house to get the girls, the twins were in a major water balloon fight with Wes, David, Blaine, and Dwight. All of them only in their swim trunks and in the common room. Wes, David and Blaine were on one team and the twins and Dwight on the other. Wes was dodging the balloons like he was in the Matrix; David was trying to make as many balloons as possible, and Blaine was rapid firing at the twins. The twins, unlike W, D, and B, had a plan. They always did. Dwight was on balloon making duty, Evan was in charge of making a slingshot or two, and Ethan was throwing as many balloons as possible but in an organized fashion. Blaine was just throwing the balloons all over.

All this was going on without Reed knowing as he was listening to his iPod immensely loud and painting. When Reed paused his music to grab some more paint from his drawer, Reed heard commotion going on in the house; he had to check it out.

When Reed poked his head out to make sure the hall was clear, he heard Blaine scream "OH MY GOD ETHAN! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO NOT GET MY HAIR WET!" Then Reed heard the familiar chorus of a song-

_Hit me with your best shot,_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

_Hit me with your best shot, _

_Fire awa-_

Evan would have been able to finish the line if it weren't for the water balloon that hit him square in the face.

"BULLSEYE!" Blaine bellowed, "PAYBACK!"

Reed just laughed and walked out of his room expecting the usual, but he did not expect what happened next. Reed heard a smash come from Blaine's room. _That's really weird, Blaine is downstairs and he is usually really careful. I better get Blaine. _

Reed rushed downstairs and grabbed Blaine.

"Wha-" Blaine was very puzzled. "I'm busy, can't you tell?" He gestured to the room.

"Just come quickly," Reed said.

Reed dragged Blaine back to his room.

"Okay, what's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Okay, I came out of my room to see what was with all the noise coming from outside my room. I stepped out and I heard a smash come from your room but I knew you were downstairs because I heard you scream at Ethan. Then I went to get you, now we're here."

"Okay, did you think that Kurt might be in there?"

"Well Kurt did leave our room, but he didn't say where he was going."

"Okay, well maybe it was Kurt." Blaine started walking away.

"Wait! What if wasn't? Why would he go into your room anyways?"

At that moment, Wes and David came up the stairs.

"Dude! We're losing down there!" Wes declared, "We need your help!"

"Hey," Reed said, "I know this is off topic, but have you seen Kurt?"

"Yeah," David said, "Last I saw him, he was walking out the front doors. Why do you need to know?"

"Okay, so we can rule out Kurt now," Reed said to Blaine, "Let's go check it out."

"Ugh, fine." Blaine groaned.

"Uh, guys?" Wes and David asked at the same time, "What's going on?"

When Blaine opened his door, he was not expecting the view.

The dorm room was a complete mess. It looked as though someone climbed in through the window, since it was broken. The pillows were ripped apart, feathers everywhere. All of his textbooks and notebooks were scattered in every possible nook and cranny of the room. The glass was just near the window, but in very small pieces. The weirdest thing about the room being trashed was that the only thing that was torn off his wall was his photo of himself and Kurt.

The 4 boys stood at the doorway of Blaine's room, mouths ajar so far that they looked as though they could have been yawning.

"Who do you think would do this?" Wes squeaked out.

"It must have been someone inside the school," Reed speculated, " Otherwise they wouldn't have been able to do this during the day. Well, it would be just has hard during the night, but to do this during the daytime was a big mistake."

Blaine was absolutely speechless and completely rigid.

"We need to clean this up," David said.

Right before they started to clean, the twins and Dwight came upstairs. When they got to the doorway of Blaine's room, they all looked like Blaine, rigid and mouths ajar.

"WHAT DEMON DID THIS?" Dwight shrieked, " I TOLD YOU NOT TO ANGER ANY BLAINE!"

"It was wasn't a demon Dwight," Wes assured, "the window is broken. We think it was someone inside the school. My guess is someone from Stuart."

"Well no matter who did this," Evan said, "You guys need to clean this up before Kurt sees and becomes a 'Detective' again."

Sighs were exchanged all around the room, except from Blaine as he was still paralyzed with shock.

"What shouldn't I see?" Kurt asked from behind the twins, making everyone jump and finally snapping Blaine out of it. Behind Kurt were 6 girls who were very familiar with the craziness that was Windsor. " Again, what shouldn't I-"

Kurt glanced around Blaine's room and nearly screamed.

"Before you freak out," Reed said, " None of us had anything to do with this. I shouldn't have said that"

As soon as Kurt said that, Mercedes jumped in. She could see that Kurt was about to scream so loud that you would be able to hear it from one of the other houses.

"Okay," Mercedes said, pushing Kurt away from the scene and towards the other girls, "What do we know or at least think?"

As the 6 boys in the room tried to explain what had happened, Mercedes could tell she was in for a long night.

From afar, someone in the shadows of Stuart was watching this all happen by binocular. The figure moved out of the shadows and snuck back inside of Stuart where he headed up the stairs and went to his room. His roommate was asleep already so it made it easy to sneak back into the dorm room. As he slipped into his bed and into his land of dreams, he thought about all the trouble that he had just caused for Windsor. He laughed like a lunatic in his head.


End file.
